Doctor Who: Nexus -S1E8- The Heaven's Artisan
by Extramis Flux
Summary: The Doctor Returns Home reunited with his Friends and Family, but he is not the only one who entered to the universe This is The Last Story of Series 1
1. Welcome Back

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Heaven's Appearances

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

* * *

 **(A/N: the Word "Celælius"(pronounce: Cel-ay-lee-us) is a Combination of Celestial and The Name Cælius which means "Heaven" in Roman Latin)**

* * *

At The Hinata's home as The Celælius Toymaker is Housesitting (Aki Hinata is the only one who know that he is doing this) Sitting on The Sofa tweaking on a Clockwork Device, then a house phone began to ring, Celælius stops on what he is doing, he placed down the tool and device

He got up began walking to the ringing, which lead the hallway where the staircase are he picked up the phone

The Toymaker: Human Resident,... Oh Kreon (Kreon is The Keroro Dragon Genetically Created by The Rani) How did you get this number, oh never mind that what is it,... Oh really, that be good new but mostly surprising

The Celælius Toymaker ends The Call, he walk back to the living room, grabbed a Vortex Manipulator, as he press something on the device he disappeared

* * *

At France in Shion Mansion, few people are outside doing nothing much, Then Suddenly The Celælius Toymaker appeared out of nowhere, he then see Natsumi and Fuyuki

The Toymaker: Ah Fuyuki and Natsumi

Fuyuki: Toymaker?

The Toymaker: yeah its me, oh yeah that's right I changed my Face

Natsumi: what are you doing here

The Toymaker: i want to talk to Morbius

Natsumi: he is behind you

Natsumi Points at where Morbius is Sitting down and sketching on the ground with a Stick, The Celælius Toymaker walks towards him

The Toymaker: hey Morbius, So Um.. What are you doing

Morbius Just shrugged his shoulders still messing around the ground with a Stick

The Toymaker: Nothing, nope ok uhh.. Kreon Thats what i call him, Called me and let me tell you this you will happy like there be no Tomorrow

Morbius: What he say!

The Toymaker: ok, ok he said The Doctor Returned

Morbius: What..

The Toymaker: He Told me that he found him laying on a ground in a forest, unconscious

Morbius Got up, and Grabbed The Celælius Toymaker by the Arms

Morbius: Where is he Now!?

The Toymaker: Probably back the shop

Morbius: Well we need to go there now, we can take the TARDIS, you can drive right

The Toymaker: Nope

Morbius: No, what you mean No, Your a Time Lord are you

The Toymaker: well i used to know to Pilot a TARDIS until The High Council took all that away

Morbius: why

The Toymaker: because I'm a Renegade

Morbius: No Wonder Why The Rani hate them

 **(A/N: I Theories That The Reason why The Rani turned bad is because She Hold Her Grudge against The Time Lords when she was Exiled)**

* * *

At the Toymaker's Toy Store, some where in the building, is a Bed room, The Doctor lies on his back unconscious on a bed. Kreon Walks in the room holding a Cylinder containing some kind blue energy like Substance, He Sat Down on a Chair next the bed as Where The Doctor is laying on, He opened The Container, dipped his two fingers (Index and Middle) into the substance which made the two swerving of the energy, he Gently wipe it downward on The Doctor's Nose, as Streams of the energy went into his Nostrils.

When after Kreon Shook off the energy off his fingers, There Was a Inhale which came from The Doctor, Slowly open his eyes looking around confused, when he turn to his left then see Kreon

The Doctor: KD is That you

Kreon: Its Kreon now but good to see you again Doctor

The Doctor: My God, You can talk now, that is very new

The Doctor began to sit up but causing him to have such an headache like a Hammer Hitting his inner Skull

Kreon: Easy now

The Doctor: oh man, Traveling through a Crack in Time unprotected, Nasty. Where am i?

Kreon: in Toymaker's home well kinda like his home

The Doctor rubs his nose noticing it feels a little different

The Doctor: what you put on my nose

Kreon: Sora Energy

The Doctor: Sora Energy?

Kreon: yes, Created by Toymaker himself

The Doctor: weird, he was not much of a Scientist, What's its purpose

Kreon: ask him, I'm just only his helper

The Doctor: so where is he now

Kreon: Probably telling your friends you are back now

The Doctor: oh i see. Oh man my head

Kreon placed his Hands on The Doctor's Cheeks, then pressed his lips on The Doctor's Forehead, Then Suddenly all the pain in his head went completely gone, Then Kreon broke the kiss

The Doctor: Its Gone, How did you do that

Kreon: The Healing Kiss

The Doctor: You are full of Surprises

Kreon blushes and Giggles

* * *

Back at France

Morbius: What about The Vortex Manipulator?

The Toymaker: I thought you want to come along

Morbius: well of course

The Toymaker: ok, ok i got an idea

The Celælius Toymaker Took out a phone and handed to Morbius

The Toymaker: i will give it call when i get the chance, The Doctor will probably know how to Troubleshoot this Issue

The Celælius Toymaker disappeared after that leaving Morbius a bit Puzzled

Morbius: oh sure that is really helpful

The Hinatas went Towards Morbius wondering what's going on, he turned around and facing them

Natsumi: Morbius what is going on here, what does he want

Morbius: Well The Celælius Toymaker brought in some news

Natsumi: and that is?

Morbius: well The Doctor is back

Fuyuki: Really!?

Morbius: well, I know him long enough that he will not say something this made up

Natsumi: what should we do

Morbius: wait for a call

* * *

Back at the Toy Store where kreon and The Doctor sits on the counter across from each doing nothing Then The Toymaker walks in the store and see The Doctor

The Toymaker: oh Doctor, good to see you again

The Doctor: it sure have, it also seems that you have changed

The Toymaker: ah yes new face, new life, anyway i told your friends that you have returned

The Doctor: ok

The Toymaker: the problem is Your Kiruru

Doesn't know how to pilot your TARDIS

The Doctor: nor do you, but it is not surprising he is a Kiruru and he didn't run away with me he was Took away

The Toymaker: yes, yes But since its Your TARDIS

The Toymaker Grabbed the telephone landline and placed in front of the Doctor

The Toymaker: i gave my phone to Morbius

The Doctor: and what made you think that i will know your Phone Number

The Toymaker: Right..

Toymaker turns the landline around to face him, He picked up the receiver, and began dialing, Then there began ringing

The Doctor got up, took out his Sonic Screwdriver as he grab the receiver then Sonicing the ear piece

The Toymaker: what are you doing

The Doctor: speakerphone

The Toymaker: but it doesn't have one

The Doctor: it does now

The Doctor stop the sonic whirring and placed the receiver, the ringing continues then Morbius pick it up

Morbius: hello

The Toymaker: Ah Morbius hello, im here with...

The Doctor: hello Morbius

Morbius: Doctor!?

The Doctor: Yep That's me

The Toymaker: Yes yes yes we are all glad, Now Doctor They wanted to return home but they can't do it if non of them can pilot your TARDIS

The Doctor: oh ok, in The TARDIS on the Bookshelf They Should be some DVDs Insert one into the Console, it will bring her To me

Morbius: ok then

The Doctor: Make Sure Everyone Hangs on To The TARDIS, or she will leave 'em behind

The Call ended, The Celælius Toymaker placed the Receiver back on the line

The Doctor: i have a Question for Kreon

Kreon: What is it

The Doctor: Where did you find me

Kreon: in a Forest

The Doctor: where?, i mean this is the inner city of Tokyo, Yes there are isolate greenery bit the only forest is when The Rani Did it, but its all gone. I also have notice another thing. The Hallways have a lot of Doors

The Toymaker: ok, Its a TARDIS. Type 107

The Doctor: not a good one either

The Toymaker: Oi, I Don't Talk bad about yours

The Doctor: ok ok


	2. Enter Irving Braxiatel

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Heaven's Apprentice

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Irving Braxiatel

* * *

 **A/N: its like The Life the Doctor all over again i had to change that story title like 3 Times I really i hope i don't do the same for this one**

* * *

In The other Room of The Celælius Toymaker's TARDIS, They are in a Room that everything in the surrounding looks like a Forest, Kreon Showed The Doctor where he found him

The Doctor: So this where you found me, in front if this tree

Kreon: yes then when i look up like over Ten Feet i seen a glowing crack slowly shrinking

The Doctor: Over Ten Feet!?, No Wonder my head hurts

Kreon Gently Pets The Doctor's Head, Soon after The Doctor's TARDIS began To Materialize few feet away from them, The Doctor and Kreon The Keroro Dragon look at where the gust of wind and the noise as it ends with a thud. The door opens Morbius is the first to appear in the threshold

Morbius: Doctor!

Morbius Immediately Went Towards and Wrapped his arm around The Doctor's Neck. Being very happy to see is precious friend again He began to tear, as The Doctor Hugs Back

The Doctor: I miss you too, Morbius

Others began to walk out of the TARDIS

The Doctor: ah Everybody else good to see you guys again

Dororo: Doctor, where the heell you have been

The Doctor: Well i miss you too, Dororo

Dororo: im sorry Doctor, you have been gone for awhile

The Doctor: well thats ok i kno... For awhile how long i was gone

Before Dororo get to Answer, The Crack Reappear at the same spot as where The Doctor same measurement as given from Kreon, they all look at the crack

Morbius: its back

The Doctor: Someone coming through

Dororo: what should we do?

The Doctor: I don't know

Then all of a Sudden a Person a Person Flew out of the glowing crack, landing on the ground with a thud that seems like it hurt due the fact he is groaning in pain, but seems that The Doctor Recognize him

The Doctor: Brax!

Braxiatel: oh Hi

The Doctor: What The Heck are you doing here

The Doctor's Brother got, and crack his Neck and Shoulders then shake everything off,.

Braxiatel: well I Followed Magnus through the crack so..

The Doctor: Wait a minute, wait a minute, your telling me he is in this universe

Braxiatel: yep

Braxiatel notice a Green Dragon standing next to him

Braxiatel: so is this, your Familiar?

The Doctor: what, no he is just a friend, created by The Rani, but there is one just look at your right

Braxiatel hesitate a but Turn to his right and he see Morbius, Once saw him, there was Happy

Braxiatel: Morbie is that you

Natsumi look at The Doctor with questionable look

Natsumi: Morbie?

The Doctor: That's his Actual name but..

Natsumi: but what

The Doctor: I Hate it!, so I change it to Morbius

Braxiatel: look at you, you didn't change at all, what's up with that

The Doctor's Brother Placed his on Morbius' Cheeks, and began rubbing

Them which is making him Blush

Natsumi: so Doctor who is this

The Doctor: Hinatas, everyone else This is My Brother Irving Braxiatel

Braxiatel: but you can just Call me Braxiatel

Natsumi: he seems more Mature

The Doctor: Oi!

Dororo: Braxiatel?

Braxiatel look at where the voice came from then see the Blue Keronian and Recognize him

Braxiatel: Zeroro is that you

Dororo: Its Dororo Now

Braxiatel: I haven't seen you for a very very long time, I remember you when you were so little

Dororo: yeah it has been so long

Braxiatel: Yes but this place

Natsumi: What this forest

Braxiatel: yes

The Doctor: well let me tell you this Brother i did found out about this "Infinite" Place

Braxiatel: Infinite? And why did you quote it like that

The Doctor: Because Dimension, Did you know this forest is actually just a room

Braxiatel: Wait a minute are you indicated that

He looks around examining the area then he look back to his little brother

Braxiatel: a TARDIS

everybody in the room except The Doctor and Kreon was surprised, but Fuyuki was more Interested from it

Morbius: Another TARDIS, Doctor you once told me that a TARDIS cannot be within a TARDIS

The Doctor: ah yes forgot about that

Braxiatel: forget, how can you forget

The Doctor: im Old Brax

Natsumi: is this bad

The Doctor: Well lets see if the TARDIS takes off just fine, then we're ok

Braxiatel: if not

The Doctor: then we have a problem

He opens the door as he walks in

The Doctor: I won't be long

He closed the door as the TARDIS began take off it completely dematerialize

Braxiatel: You green dragon, I didn't get you name

Kreon: oh it's Kreon

Braxiatel: nice name i like it, anyway do you know the direction out of here

Kreon: i do actually if you follow me

Kreon lead the way as the rest follows, in the main room of The TARDIS which is the shop The Celælius Toymaker sitting by the counter. The others looks around Confused

Fuyuki: We are in a Toy Shop?

The Toymaker: exciting isn't it

The Doctor's TARDIS materialize outside, The Doctor Walks in to the store

The Doctor: This is no Type 107, This is probably older like Salyavin's TARDIS

Morbius: Speaking of TARDISes, Toymaker you said The Timelords Took everything from you

The Toymaker: Well i guess not the TARDIS

Morbius: I would not to be lied to, I have to tell Theta That a lot

The Doctor: all in a Past anyway come on everyone i will take y'all home

Later at the Hinata Household Fuyuki is having a Conversation with The Doctor's Brother

Fuyuki: So your actually The Doctor's Brother

Braxiatel: indeed i am, He haven't been much of trouble to you guys hasn't he

Fuyuki: Oh No, not at all he is actually cool to have around

Braxiatel: Really?

Fuyuki: Well to me i say he is cool, i do wonder why he never mentioned of you or your guy's family

Braxiatel: well we haven't been talking about each other since one of our Parents Passing

Fuyuki: Sorry to hear that

Braxiatel: Its fine, us Lungbarrowans live strong even something that can Break our Hearts

Fuyuki: Longbarrow?

Braxiatel: oh right, Lungbarrow is The Great house me and him lives: The House of Lungbarrow

Fuyuki: Sounds cool

Braxiatel: yeah you can Possibly say that

* * *

 **A/N: i will end it right there because I am gonna have issue Started off the next chapter so yeah, and im afraid this story will be shortened, and thats what i was worried about but yet i do really want to finish this episode**


	3. The Four Time Lords

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Heaven's Apprentice

* * *

Chapter 3: The Four Timelords

* * *

At The Toy store (or Toymaker's TARDIS)

The Doctor: Toymaker, i do wonder. Your friend Kreon told me that this is Sora Energy Where you get it

The Toymaker: i got it from a comet

The Doctor: a Comet

The Toymaker: yep and thats what affected him, I mostly use to help Children, Give them giid dreams and hope no more Nightmares

The Doctor: So thats what this shop is for

The Toymaker: Yep, I Forced Regenerated to have a new life, so i choose a life like this

In the Hintata Household Keroro is on a couch Watching Tv, as Giroro is Irritated of Keroro Doing So

Giroro: Hey Keroro, Should we be planning for invasion

Keroro: oh Giroro it's always invasion with you, and besides we just got home relax from all this Crisis

Giroro: You Always Relax!

After Their Conversation Angol Mois Came in the room Holding Something in her hand

Mois: Uncle, We Have urgent News From HQ

She handed a paper To Keroro, as he reads it

Giroro: i bet its about us sucking to this mission

Keroro: No, its about a Criminal That Keron Long Time Ago

Keroro Placed The Paper on the table and Continued Watching Tv. Giroro Grabbed It of the Table and take a look for himself With a Sudden Shock at what he read

it Reads: To The ARMPIT Platoon We Advise That To look out For The Return of a Renegade Timelord of Gallifrey: The War Chief He Was Last Seen with another on Keron Assassinated Few other unkown Timelords, and Injuring Keron Soldiers in a Alarming Rate and he is now approaching To Pekopon

Giroro Read Everything on here out loud

Keroro: I Started To Notice How The Renegades are started To Come up with these names

 **A/N: Im gonna give You a heads up This part contains Spoilers if you have Not Seen ''The War Games'' Its Not Direct From The Episode its like take place During that point of time in different place**

Giroro: Keroro This is Serious, we are talking about Criminal From Keron and To his People

Keroro: What he do?

Giroro: My Brother Told me That He Kidnaps Keron Soldiers For Unknown Reasons but they say he was trying to build an Army but Stopped by another Timelord and The Kidnapped Soldiers were still missing to this very day.

Keroro: Wonder Why Is coming here

Giroro: Its obvious he is after The Doctor and others and probably kill us off

Keroro: Well we need to warn them

* * *

back at the Shop, The Doctor Took out The White Point Star out of his Jacket pocket and Show it to The Celælius Toymaker and Kreon

The Doctor: Rassilon What This To Blown up so This Weakens The Walls of The Universe

The Toymaker: So he Can Break through any place want

The Doctor: Afraid so, and they sent one to do so

Out of Nowhere Keroro and Giroro barge in the TARDIS, all three looks at them. they notice that they are breathing Heavy

The Doctor: Whats up With You Two

Giroro: We need to show you something

* * *

A Cylinder Shape Disguise as a tree Materialize then The Professor comes out and then The War Chief

The War Chief: your sure that he is here

The Professor: i have been here with long before you have

The War Chief: ok then some where on this planet where he might be

The Professor: I think I might know where exactly know where he is

The Doctor Reads the warning they got from Keron

The Doctor: War Chief, So he Knows i am

The Toymaker: but I thought he was No More

The Doctor: its a very long Story

Giroro: you seem to know this Criminal

The Doctor: its because me and The War Chief goes to the same Academy, he was in The Deca

The Toymaker: i am surprised that You guys don't know

* * *

Back at the Hinata home there bagan a knock on the door, Natsumi answered it, she opened the door and see someone

Natsumi: Professor?

The Professor: Hey Natsumi no time no see

Natsumi: I heard you dead

The Professor: Long story. Can I come in

Natsumi: um sure

The Professor comes in The both walks in to the living room then they both see a man sitting on the couch where the man can see them walk in

Natsumi: who are you and how you get here

The War Chief: i am The War Chief, and i want to know Where is The Doctor?

Natsumi: your a Time Lord are you?

The War Chief: Where is he?

Natsumi: Why should i tell you? You seem not like the peaceful type like The Rani

The Two Time Lords Both Said The Rani in Surprised

The War Chief: So she was here too

Natsumi: why you want to know where he is

The War Chief: its non of your concern girl

The Professor: Magnus don't be like that, you see Natsumi, The Doctor holds the lead that Fate to The Universe

* * *

Back at the Toy Store

Keroro: jeez what happened to you guys

The Doctor: Things Changed, Rani was Exiled, War Chief, he wanted revenge on The Time Lords

Giroro: and the Deca

The Doctor: No idea, speaking of The Deca

He immediately walked out to the middle of the street as the three follows him

Giroro: what's wrong

The Doctor: I sense something... Familiar

He turned his head to his left and seen a man standing few feet away

The Doctor: War Chief...

Giroro: what..

They all look at where The Doctor looking at

The War Chief: Long time no see Doctor, it seems you have changed your appearance

The Doctor: it seems you still have that appearance when i last seen you

The War Chief: Wise...

The Doctor: how did you know i am here

The War Chief: well its not surprising that you are so fond to this planet, and Your Cousin exactly where you might be, and no Not your Naïve One

The Toymaker: Hey!

The Doctor: The Professor?

The War Chief: Thats The one

The Doctor: He died, Toymaker Told Me

The War Chief: Resurrected now

The Doctor: By Who!?

The War Chief: Enough Said. I don't know what your brother been telling you, but anything he said is wrong

The Doctor: oh. Then why you're here then

The War Chief: i am here for the white point Star, but i am not doing it for Rassilon, he obviously doesn't care about the Survivors

The Doctor: So what you going to do with it

The War Chief: Destroy it of course

The Doctor: what if i hang on to it, because I don't think destroying it will be a good idea

The War Chief thought about on what The Doctor Said then he decided and accept

The War Chief: Fine, but I don't want you to interfere as i gonna kill The Master

The Doctor: What!

The War Chief: Oops forgot to mention about that

He teleported without leaving a trace

Keroro: He is Gone

The Doctor: Vortex Manipulator

Giroro: Doctor, What did happened

The Doctor: I don't know anymore, but i will find out

* * *

THE END


End file.
